The Bastard
by floradelaney
Summary: Oh, God, please it's not happening, it can't be... - Harry closed his eyes for a moment, while repeating the sentence like a mantra. Feeling hands moving down his chest, he forced his eyes open. Draco was straddling him...


Oh, God, please it's not happening, it can't be... - Harry closed his eyes for a moment, while repeating the sentence like a mantra. Feeling hands moving down his chest, he forced his eyes open. Draco was straddling him, which by itself wouldn't be so strange – they've been dating for little over a month – if not for Draco's vacant stare. It seemed like he wasn't even seeing his boyfriend.

- Draco, please I know you're still there. You can fight it! Please, fight it... - he wanted to sound sure and firm but it came out suspiciously close to begging. - I love you – he winced inside, it wasn't the best way to speak it out loud for the first time – but we cannot do this. Not like that!

Up till now, him and Draco had made virtually everything couples do, but THAT. Harry has been aching to bury himself in his boyfriend, he really did, but his gryffindorish nature protested against using incapacitated Slytherin like that.

Harry and Draco had been paired together while in auror training and through some turmoil they reached tentative friendship. For three years they worked together and ranked highest of all trainees but to their dismay after training they were separated and partnered with more experienced aurors. It has been sheer torture for Harry – Draco's new partner has been a tall, handsome fellow, who always seemed to find some excuse to touch the blond. Brunet tried for all he's worth to restrain himself from punching the smug bastard and forcefully pry him from Draco. He wished to storm Head Auror's office and demand to be paired back with his crush... If only he didn't insisted on no special treatment, ugh...

Finally after almost six months of longing glances, following Draco around and drinking himself silly in vain attempt to forget his own stupidity, blond finally got fed up and asked him out. Now, six dates into relationship, they ended up here – Harry's stupefied and Draco kept under Imperius by his bastard of a partner, Joe or John or something. Got pissed 'bout Draco choosing Harry over him or maybe because Harry just couldn't miss an opportunity to rub it in his face. What! Guess what, The Chosen One is just a human after all – dare anyone to have a boyfriend as gorgeous as the blond and not to flaunt him around.

Anyway, The Bastard – yes we're calling him that, he's definitely not worthy of the name – decided that before killing them it would be fun to torture Harry a little and force him to take Draco while he was unable to consent.

Draco, I know you can hear me, love please fight him. He cannot use you like that, you're stronger than him, better than him! You survived Voldemort, he is nothing compared to that. - Harry knew he was sounding pathetic but he couldn't let the SOB win. He continued pleading in what seemed like vain until... Did he imagine that? Oh God, please let it be true. Yes, he saw it again – the flicker of something in Draco's eyes. His boyfriend was coming to. Finally.

Harry tried to remain impassive, not to tip other auror to the sudden change in situation. He shivered and it was not all because of beautiful blond writhing on his lap - Draco could be really scary when he wanted to, and judging by the evil glint in his eyes and wicked smirk on his lips he really, really wanted to.

Waiting for some sort of sign from his boyfriend Harry was ready to leap into action. Right on cue they both rolled into opposite corners of the room pointing their wands at The Bastard.

Incarcerus!

Expeliarmus! - they shouted in unison although for the first time in a looong time Boy-Who-Lived wished that aurors be permitted to use The Unforgivables.

Son of a Bitch – Draco was fuming – Your lucky we're aurors. In the old days my father would have hanged you by your precious ones in our yard for this insult. To imperio Malfoy... You, you... - Harry had to forcefully pried Slytherin from his ex-partner's throat.

When they finally left bound and gagged man in the Ministry and apparated to Malfoy Manor, they spent some time just holding each other. Draco would never admit it but he was shaking like a leaf. They stood there in silence, not really sure what to say.

Ivesouch'... - blond mumbled into Harry's chest.

Eeee... what was that? - Harry peered into flushed man's face.

_I love you so much, Harry. Thank you for saving me._ - whispered almost inaudibly – Happy now?

Yeah – said brunet with goofy grin – Yeah, I really am...


End file.
